Star Fox semi misadventures
by Foxx Bloodfang
Summary: Atra a foxhuman hybrid is one of the newest members of Starfox his greatest challenge is no not that Krystal can read all of his thoughts, no not that slippy wont shutup and no not that their are people that want him dead it's surving the madness to come
1. The maddness only begins

This is my first fanfic ever so if you decided to actually read this would you please review your thoughts and be honest with any Noobmistakess I made. I hope you Enjoy the story oh yes and I do not own any of the planets, characters or plots those all belong to Nintendo (except for my OC's) 

The terminal was filled to the brink with Cornerians, venomaries,fortunas and many other different species from across Lylat. And sitting amongst the chaos was the respected Cornerian General Peppy.

The old hare had changed greatly in physical appearance from his days in Star Fox, he had let the hair around his face to grow to form the shape of a makeshift beard. His eyes were now red from the stress of keeping Corneria from danger (thanks to the growing threat of the Ricktae Rangers) he had also put on a few pounds (15 at the most) and started to rely on a cane for support. "_**Where the hell is that ship at". **_The general thought as he stared at his watch, which read 01:36. _**"that ship was supposed to have docked here 16 minutes ago and I swear I am going to get those children deported"**_ referring to the two tiger cubs that ran over his foot for the third time while playing tag. Caught in a trance of despise for the two cubs he never noticed the ship he was waiting for finally reached it's mark and docked at on of the gates. Out of the spaceship came out Anthros (Anthros are the general accepted term for any type of Lyat citizen) and humans (but mainly humans) their were pushes and shoves all around since it was a 15 hour flight from Neptune to Corneria. As the crowd dissipated out walked a lone figure he was a Fichanaer (Arctic) Fox mixed with a human. He had short white hair as well as white ears, he had blue eyes a human face and almost all round human body except for him having two white paws instead of hands a white tail with a black tip and two furry (wild guess) white feet. He looked around the terminal

for any signs of General Peppy in the chaos that was known as the Cornerian interplanetary traveling port. _**"where the fuck is that hairy rabbit at, hmm maybe he was late for a very important date?"**_

unbeknown to the hybrid Peppy caught sight of him and began to shout his name but alas his word were unheard through the banter of the people. The hybrid gave up his current search and began to do a rather awkward walk to the pathway connecting the different docks, for a better vantage point.

"_**Aw Damn stupid crowd I've got to catch up to him before he completely walks away, or worse he walks up a flight of stairs"**_ the hare thought as he too was doing an awkward run-walk with a cane.

The hybrid finally decided to put his search on hold for awhile , that is until he turned around and saw that the General he was looking for was only a few feet behind him and with an exhausted look on him.

"_**huff huff**_ are you **_huff_** Atra?" the General wheezed . "why yes I am and am guessing your General Peppy?" Atra asked. "yes that _**huff**_ would be me, no come on we must hurry or we will be late for a semi important date" The general responded while grabbing Atra's hand. **(23 minutes later)** as the hare and the hybrid get into the limousine Atra asks "are you still sure they won't my me" "Atra I have told you before Star Fox won't mind a new addition to their team" and with those final words Peppy practically kicked Atra into limousine.

_**WELL NOT MUCH TO SAY BUT I HOPE YOU LIKE THE STORY SO FAR AND I KNOW IT IS NOT MUCH BUT IIT IS 1:25 AM AND I HAVE SCHOOL TOMORROW SO PLZ REVIEW **_

_**BTW IN THE STORY ATRA IS ABOUT 16, YES YES I KNOW IT'S cliché AND ALL BUT IT WILL MAKE SENSE LATER ON.**_

_**Foxx Bloodfang**_


	2. the mad march hare

**chapter 2 new enemies new friend and new madness reloaded **

_**ello everybody I know it has been like forever since I made that promise I would come back up after my epic F up of a chapter and here it is also my chapters will be coming out maybe once a week probably two since I don't want to have to reload another chapter in the near future, also in the future I will have one game reference in every chapter so see if you can find that reference and maybe later on I will actually hold a prize in the future for whoever finds it ,with out further stalling here it is. Except for my ost's Nintendo owns everything btw warning filler chapter as in it helps draw the universe and characters more not the story.**_

Bored out of his mind Atra was sitting in the jet black limousine that General Peppy had harshly kicked him into less than five minutes ago. listening to the General making phone call after phone call was not an enjoyable way to kill the time while waiting to arrive at the Great Fox 3. Atra sat there with a glazed look in his eyes and with an expression that said I already hate Cornirea he was wearing a full black muscle shirt his hair was snow white as well as his ears were snow white on the outside but were brown in the inside.

He had a single white fox tail with a brown tip. He also had on red cargo pants with blue sneakers.

Atra continued to listen to the generals conversation while first closing his left green eye and then his right purple eye. (yes he has a green eye and a purple one and hey it is my story not yours so don't dis) during his eavesdropping he was able to pick up the jest of the call, it sounded like who ever was talking to the general was pissed, pissed and more pissed. "come on Fox you owe me for getting you out of that situation on Katina" …. "yes that time does so count and I am calling in the favor"... oh he is an Ibridea" (hybrid)... "it's Atra (ah ter ra) Ferno .. yeah I know right" "umm the eta?" the general put the phone down slightly and banged the window that connected the two parts of the car together "oi driver when are going to arrive?" "in about 15 minutes general" "Okay it will be about 15 minutes so yeah I would highly suggest you calm down and prepare goodbye." and with that the general hung up the phone. The generals gaze shifted towards Atra as he questioned him " Okay I am going to have to right a personal document on you if you are to be a citizen of lylat so I am going to have to ask you some questions okay?" With an annoyed look the Ibridea gave a short nod.

"okay" the general started

"you are and adult am I right?"

"umm no I am only 16"

"yes that is what I said an adult"

Atara "?"

Peppy sensing the confusion on Atra's face quickly realized the confusion of the whole question "oh I guess you don't know this but we Lyatians age a little bit faster than you humans so are adult age is 16"

Atra with great glee said"whooooo awesome so does this mean I can legally drink achol here?"

"Well I guess you can well here anyways I am not so sure in the Sol system(our system)

"know was it your father that was the human or your mother?"

"my father"

"then what species was you mother?"

"she was a Fichinaian fox"

"and where were you born?"

"on Neptune in the Sol system ."

"hmm yes well lets see what else?" Peppy pondered "oh yes this may be a touchy subject ,but ah well um how did your mother die ?"

Atra looked at the hare like he might dominate him but he sucked up his hatred and answered the question.

"She was murdered by a crazy Chameleon psychopath named Argos Tain." Atra spat out

Peppy catching Atra's drift that he wanted the questions to stop decided it was best to listen to the Hybrid. "Well" Peppy said "i think that will conclude your background check for know and would you look a that" Peppy said while motioning for Atra to look out of the window as well "we reached the Great Fox 3." Atra had a worried look on his face, while even though he was an old hare know Peppy still caught the confused face and quickly filled Atra in "Atra if you have ever payed attention to any real stories than you would have realized that time and conversation mix terribley." The General let out a frenzy of coughs before continuing "I mean think about it have you ever noticed that in some books the characters had to wait an hour but due to about three lines of dialogue or so they an hour or so would have already passed by." Atra had never thought about it before but the more he came to think about the more he realized it was true. The General and the Hybrid both stepped out of the limo as Atra grabbed his luggage he asked the general "are you sure they will be alright with this and all? T hare just turned around and said "sure thing my boy they will love you" this reassured Atra nut unfortunately he had no idea that Peppy had his back fingers crossed.

_**Well love it or hate that was the 2nd chapter reloaded yeah plz RNR btw a problem I want to address a reviewer thought I was purposefully deleting another persons review, well all I am doing is deleting it from my yahoo email account so yeah that's all I am doing to it. **_

_**Foxx Bloodfang**_

_**War, War never changes **_


End file.
